You Can't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by lucky shamrocks
Summary: Fred and George Weasley Gryffindors,light sided wizards , and some of the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen .Who'd have thought it would be them to befriend Slytherins.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first _official _story .characters are a bit oc .**

**disclaimer I don't own harry potter**

"Hey dad can we go out and explore the area?"I asked pleadingly

"Please please,please dad?"my twin George begged on the ground.

''Well alright fine but be back by dusk for the match"Dad said finally giving in.

_**'Dear brother that took a lot less persuading then usual**_'I said to my twin in my mind .Strange ?No .Handy?Yes.

**_'I'm not complaining now come on Daph and Cassie are waiting,but your right that is slightly strange you don't think'_**

**_'That he knows nah dad's bright but so far the only ones who've figured out were Draco and Astoria and they had a lot of hints '_**

**_'Suppose your right let's get moving we haven't got all day'_**

We passed a lot of tents big magnificent ones,small tattered ones,even one with peacocks outside which we expected was probably the Malfoy's one .I was so going to tease Draco mercilessly about this for years to come. We finally came to the edge of the woods and entered.I was immediately tackled to the ground in a hug ."It,s good to see you too Cassie." I laughed as she got of and helped me up.I turned and saw Daphne helping George up aswell."So what's new?"Cassi asked."Same old same old you?" George and I replied together.

"My sister has a new love interest in the form of Draco Malfoy."Daphne announced"Well Draco will be happy, he couldn't take his eyes of her last year"I stated to laughs from the other three._ Cassie's laugh is amazing. _I thought to myself .Yep I had a crush on Cassie one of my best friends."Hey are we officially starting the New Marauders this year?" The New Marauders is a prank group that we had been developing for the past three years." I'd say so but everyone's going to know you two are in it so I think we should prank you two first."answered Daphne

"Always the logical one aren't you Daph?"Cassie stated jokingly.

We spent the next half an hour just talking and catching up until"Shit it's almost time for the match I gotta go!" announced Cassie .She got up gave me a peck on the cheek and left with Daphne following her."George we better get back."I stated .We got up and ran back to the tent ."There you are boys we're just getting ready to go"Dad told us when we followed everyone to the stadium."Dad how far up is this .?"Ron asked except it wasn't dad who answered "Put it this way if it rains you'll be the first to know" It was Lucius Malfoy with Draco standing gave a slight nod to us . We continued up to the top box where we took our seats .The match was amazing .When we got back to the tent we were celebrating and teasing Ron until dad came in and told us to run .We did and we went running to try to find Cassie and Daphne while Ron ,Harry and Hermione ran to the forest and Bill,Charlie and Ginny ran in the opposite direction and Percy went with the ministry decided to go to where we met Daphne and came to the spot and saw Cassie and Daphne."What's happening " George asked them while we were running."Death Eaters attacking the muggles." Daphne replied."Anyone we Know under the masks."I asked."Yes my mum, Daph's parents ,Lucius Malfoy-"she was about to continue when Daphne gasped and pointed to the sky .We looked up and gasped it was a skull with a snake producing from it's mouth, it was the dark mark.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SO STOP ACCUSING ME OF THAT**_

**CASSIE P.O.V.**

"No freaking way, "I gasped." It can't be "."We better get back " Daph declared. We said our good byes to Fred and George ,with me giving Fred a peck on the cheek before I could stop myself. I then ran off with Daph back to our tent."Ha I knew you liked Fred," exclaimed Daph when we got back to the tent."I never denied it but your right I really do like him," I sighed ." Why so sad?"Daph asked me.I sighed again "Because he does not nor will he ever like me in that way," I replied in a tone that said _drop the subject now or else._ Our parents arrived just then ."_That reminds me I have to take that inheritance test soon or I'll be stuck that bat shit crazy woman for ever. _"I thought to myself as we portkeyed back to the manor. I went straight to my room but was stopped by the sound of my mother's voice" O and Cassiopeia," I mentally grimaced at my full name I would have shouted but I didn't particularly want another _Shouting is not ladylike and will not get you a proper pureblood husband _speech from my mother. "I'm holding a pureblood ball on the 23rd of August, please behave you may just find a husband in there. "She winked and walked away. I ran into my room and groaned .Two thoughts were running through my head._ I really need to take that inheritance test soon _and_ This is going to be the worst summer ever._ I groaned again and fell on to my bed.

**GEORGE P.O.V.**

When we got back to the tent Dad was doing a head count. We heard Ron, Hermione and Harry talking about who conjured the dark mark. When Hermione insulted Mr Crouch for firing his house elf, Winky, her and Percy got into a full out row. All I can say is I didn't know what half those swear words meant and I am friends with Cassie Maris well known in her house for swearing. Me and Fred managed to sneak off to our room and write a letter to Cassie and Daphne asking them if they got back alright and what were they doing for the rest of the summer. We then set to work on recreating the sweets our mum trashed. At least we didn't take all the sweets with us. And Daph and Cassie have some as well so we were fine for now. Before we could send off our letters, Cassie's owl came in and dropped a letter on my bed and sat patiently on the windowsill. Fred added something to the end of both letters and sent them off with Cassie's owl. I looked at him quizzically and he said "I asked them how to do Disillusionment charms to put on our special projects," "Smart," I replied .I reached for Cassie's letter and opened it. It read

.:_Dear Mischief and Trouble _(that's our marauder name)_ I just had the best idea for our opening prank. But it will have to be set up before we get on the train to Hogwarts 'cos we have to do the prank at the opening feast. I got the idea from the book I'm reading 'Percy Jackson and the Sea Of Monsters' there's this dude who was being punished for something he did like a millennia ago. Anytime he tried to eat or drink something the food or drink would run away from him. I was thinking we could do that to Professor Snape as a punishment for being a greasy-haired-git .So what do you think. If you like the idea on the 31__st__ of August leave your bedroom window open and we'll come and get you._

_See you later, Dummies, from Explosive_

We were rolling on the floor laughing by the end. "Oh we are so doing that! "Declared Fred and I had to agree. We were both thinking the same thing_ Hogwarts won't know what hit it this year._

**Hope you like the story. No copyright intended .Please review and pm me with ideas for pranks .I'm open to all ideas .Criticism is welcome,**

**Lucky Shamrocks!**


End file.
